J'AIME les hommes en caleçon !
by Andromeda Sulpicia
Summary: Le titre originel était Sohcahtoa... Vous pouvez demander pourquoi ! HG/SS, post Poudlard, humoristique voir trop !


Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Vous vous dites sûrement: « Ouaouuh ! Je veux un autographe ! ». C'est normal. Je fais toujours ces effets là aux ados en pleine croissance. Mais calmez-vous tout de suite et oubliez un peu qui j'étais... Enfin, plutôt que vous me connaissez et que je suis « people », comme on dit.

Reprenons... Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, enchantée. Vous êtes ?

Enfin, après tout, qui a quelque chose à faire de vous, face à l'auguste personne que je suis ?

Ah oui, pardon. Je ne suis pas sensée être la déesse vivante que j'incarne d'habitude.

Passons aux deux abrutis qui peuvent postuler aux statuts de mes « meilleurs amis ». La belette et le balafré. Ça, c'est Drago qui le dit, désolé. Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. C'est vrai ? Vous les connaissez aussi ? Pas besoin de présentation, alors ! Bon. Oubliez ça aussi, ça vaudra mieux pour nous.

Ronald Weasley, Ron pour les intimes (et la belette ou Weasmoche pour les ennemis mortels, mais passons), est un grand dadais à rousse chevelure. Et surtout, la raison pour laquelle je l'aime bien: ses oreilles qui rougissent. Hi-la-rant !

Harry, ou 'Ry pour sa petite fan attitrée Ginny, a certes une belle cicatrice toute rouge, mais c'est pas important... Il a les cheveux noirs légèrement trop grands et décoiffés, et de beau yeux verts, comme sa môman ! Ah oui ! Il a des lunettes horribles au-dessus. Ça gâche beaucoup...

Vous savez tout (même si je persiste à croire que vous le saviez déjà). Je vous explique un peu. Je suis allongée sur mon lit et je vous parle depuis une éternité (ah non, autant pour moi, ça ne fait que cinq minutes...). Pattenrond est en train de confondre mon pied avec un punching-ball. Triste vie.

J'en viendrais presque à regretter Voldemort, le rire de Bellatrix, et les cours du Professeur Snape...

Une lumineuse idée comme j'en ai souvent vient de jaillir de mon magnifique esprit. Mais il me faut en faire part à la belette et au balafré (influence malfoyenne très inquiétante). Transplannons. Direction, le Terrier.

« ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ... !!!!!!! »

Molly arriva en courant. La mère Weasley n'avait pas changé d'un cheveux (roux).

« Hermione, ma chérie ! »

Flûte !

« Excusez-moi, Molly. Ron est là ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! Il est dans sa chambre avec Harry . » Coup de bol. « Je suis contente que tu sois là, Hermione chérie ! »

Dire qu'elle espère toujours plus que de m'avoir en tant que meilleure amie de son fils... Belle fille ? Certainement pas !

Me voilà arrivée devant la chambrette. Toc Toc.

« Hey ! »

J'ai toujours eu un grand sens de la conversation.

« MIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNEEEEEE! »

Aïe au sens figuré... BOUM ! Aïe au sens littéral !!

« Ron ! Espèce d'abruti ! »

Un sourire niais s'étale toutefois sur mon splendide visage. Ces deux crétins m'ont vraiment manqué ! Même si c'est pour me prendre un oreiller en guise d'accueil... Je suppute que Ron tentait de faire son lit... J'ai bien dit tenter !

Je m'assoie sur le tas de draps qui se trouvait au pied du lit.

« Les gars... Si je suis là, c'est que... »

« Tu sors avec Malefoy ? »

« QUOI ??? Elle sort avec Malefoy !?!! »

« Mais non, bande d'idiots ! J'ai eu une super idée !! »

Ils me regardent, soupçonneux. La confiance règne. Je suis pourtant la plus intelligente, non ?

« J'ai décidé, explique-je devant leur absence de réaction, de retourner à Poudlard. Avec vous. Alors ? »

Les deux énergumènes ressemblent à présent parfaitement à des merlans-fris... Des poissons à la casserole, quoi !

« Alors ??? » J'insiste.

Toujours aucune réaction... C'est aussi incroyable que ça ? Je suis sûre que Dumbo (Dumby, pardon) nous accueillera à bras ouvert !

...

Bon. J'attends... Je me tourne vers la fenêtre.

...

Soupir.

...

Je reviens aux deux idiots. Aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse paraître, je les retrouve exactement dans la même posture.

Harry qui réfléchit puissamment, les sourcils froncés, et Ron qui me regarde légèrement anxieux comme si je couvais la varicelle. Je le répète, triste vie.

Manquerait plus que Molly Weasley récupère une statue de belette et une représentation nature du balafré. D'ailleurs, ce dernier vient de bouger. Lentement, trèèèèèèèèès leeeeeeeeeentemeeeeeeeeeeeent, il hausse un sourcil façon Snape.

Bon vieux Snape ! Rien que de penser à lui, j'ai envie de hurler de rire.

Mais revenons à Harry. Le balafré semble vouloir exprimer son opinion.

« On pourrait... » Dit-il lentement (toujours).

Il semble en proie à une profonde réflexion.

« Ouiii, on pourraaiiiiiiiiiit. » Dis-je encore plus lentement, parce que Harry avait la comprenette douce, moins que Ron, cependant. Ce dernier, lui, est toujours la bouche grande ouverte. En plus, il bave... Beuuuuuuuurk !

Finalement, au bout de trois heure, j'obtiens approbation.

Esquivant Ginny et ses potins, Molly et son rôti de porc, je sors de cette maison de fou (ouf).

Le jour J, nous arrivâmes en conquérants dans notre ancien pensionnat. Je devance rapidement mes amis de quelques pas; ni la mentalité de Ron, ni celle de Harry ne leur permettait d'avancer plus vite...

Poudlard était à la fois semblable et différent. Silence effrayant. Absence de gens. Vide.

Et en même temps, tout est toujours là. Les armures, la grande porte, les chandeliers...

Et les profs ? Aucun à l'horizon... je ne pourrais pas les saouler avec tout mon attirail de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et mes questions... Surtout Snape !

En fait, la dernière fois, quand j'ai dit que j'en regrattais presque le bon temps, là, je me dis que les cours et le prof de potions me manquent carrément. Affirmatif ! Bizarre, hein ? Surtout envers la chauve-souris des cachots ! Je dirais même plus : bizarre !

Tiens, si j'allais les voir, ces cachots ? Je l'admets, les idées de mon lumineux cerveau sont parfois plus louches que brillantes.

Sous le regard ahuri des deux babouins (l'influence malfoyenne devient de plus en plus inquiétante); je descends les marches.

La porte de la salle des potions est entrouverte. Je m'y engouffre discrètement (enfin, le plus possible..).

...

OH MON DIEU !!!

Ô vision tombée du ciel, ô vision cauchemardesque !

Snape me tourne le dos, penché sur un chaudron... En caleçon noir !!! NOOOOOOOON !

...

Mais, ma parole ! Il est vachement sexy ! Merlin, qu'est-ce que je pense ? Je deviens folle !!!

J'en suis littéralement tombée sur le cul. Par ailleurs, Snape se retourne...

AAAAAAAAH ! Je vais faire une crise cardiaque !

Si je ne m'étais pas reprise à temps (enfin, après quelques minutes tout de même) j'en aurais bavé par terre.

Snape fronce les sourcils et me présente soudainement sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Que faites-vous ici, Miss Je-Sais-Tout-J'entre-Sans-Frapper-Je-Matte-Et-J'en-Tombe-Par-Terre Granger ? »

« Euh... »

Oh merde ! Pourquoi Drago n'est jamais là pour me sortir du pétrin quand il faut ?

C'est pas le prof des cachots que j'ai devant moi ! C'est... Johny Depp réincarné !

...

Je crois que je vais lui sauter dessus...

Non ! Contrôle-toi, Hermione. Fiiouuuh... Respire... Mon Dieu ! Si ça se trouve, ce gars est mieux foutu que Drago !!! La Terre s'écroule !

Cela dit, je pourrais avoir des soupçons. A quoi lui sert ce corps de dieu grec ? Si ça se trouve, il est SADOMASO ! Nooooooon !!! Il y a des menottes en fourrure noire (pourquoi pas roses ??) cachées derrière les bézoards !

« Eh bien, Miss Granger ? »

« Vous êtes en caleçon ! »

« Quel sens de l'observation ! »

Il se moque de moi, ce pervers !

« Espèce de pervers ! Braille-je. Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Exhibitionniste ! Sadomasochiste ! Vous êtes un sadomaso et basta ! »

Rogue plisse les yeux. Bouhouh, il est canon...

« C'est donc cela, la bonne influence de Drago sur vous ? »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire cynique. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu rire avant. Je me précipite sur lui et l'embrasse. D'abord surpris, il finit par répondre à mon baiser.

J'AIME les hommes en caleçon !

**__________________________**

**Et oui ! C'est bien moi !**

**Désolé pour cette absence, mais je ne suis pas morte !**

**Pour tout vous dire, cet OS était bien trop humoristique pour entrer dans "Moment of Life"**

**Donc voilà !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**P.S.: Désolé pour la déformation des persos...**

**P.S.²: Ah oui... Sohcahtoa...**

**En réalité, Blue Pikachu et moi avons écrit cet OS Pendant l'échange franco-allemand**

**En cours de math, plus précisémment... Bon j'vous ai pas mis le tout début, mais ça a commencé par un délire sur... Sohcahtoa !**

**Oui, je sais (Pikachu aussi "), c'est completement nul ! =P**


End file.
